Christmas Was Supposed To Be A Happy Time
by FantasyTrain
Summary: "Robbie just stood there, swallowing a couple of times. What had gone wrong? How could it go so wrong? Why does it always go so wrong? He could hear his heart pounding frightened against his chest as he watched the small puddles of blood on the floor." - It's Christmas and the brothers are invited for a Christmas party with the others. But something goes horribly wrong. [AU]
1. Before you read!

I'm grateful that you want to read my fanfiction! Before you do though, there are some stuff you should know: 

\- This story is set in an AU (Alternative Universe) of mine. In this AU, **Robbie Rotten** and **Glanni Glæpur** (from the 1999 play " _Glanni Glæpur í Latabæ_ ") are brothers.  
Yes, they exist in the same universe here. But nothing is changed from the show/play.  
\- The brothers lived in LazyTown when they where young, but at one point **Glanni** and their mother left, leaving **Robbie** in LazyTown.  
\- They were both badly treated as kids, both physically and psychically.  
\- The whole LazyTown show and everything that happens are still 100% canon! Same with the Latabæ-play.  
\- Some year after the show ended, **Glanni** came for a visit, and shit happens basically (it's a bit more complicated than that but this will do for now / _wink_ )  
\- In the end, he decided to stay for a while together with **Robbie** in his lair.

And there's where our story starts! Some other simple facts that can be good to know:

\- **Pixel** and **Stephanie** are 13 years old, **Stingy** and **Trixie** are 12 years old and **Ziggy** is 11 years old.  
\- It has been four years since **Sportacus** and **Stephanie** arrived at LazyTown 

I think that's all for now. Hope I didn't scare you away! Please R&R and feel free to ask if you're wondering about anything! See ya~


	2. CHAPTER ONE - The Screws

**CHAPTER ONE**  
\- The Screws

It finally started to snow again. It would soon be stormy outside, he could feel that. Sportacus, however, wasn't worried about that, he was just ready! Celebrating Christmas with the others was something he looked forward to every year. It always used to be a lot of laughter and so much love for each and everyone who was there. This would be the fourth consecutive year in which he celebrated Christmas in LazyTown. Amazing how fast time can go! Sportacus had promised extra hard to celebrate with the kids this year, since both Mrs. Busybody and the Mayor would celebrate for themselves in the neighbouring town. Something about business apparently. Anyway, Sportacus was just happy to celebrate with the kids, anything to not celebrate on his own.

"Door!"

A fresh, cool breeze of December flew into the ship when the door to his airship opened. He anchored the ship steadily and climbed gently but eagerly down. The sun was still up for a few minutes, and he had time to do a couple of snow lanterns on the way to Stephanie's house. He was in an especially good mood, and with the lanterns done and with a lot of small presents in a backpack he started running to the house. This would certainly be a Christmas to remember!

Down in the lair with Robbie and Glanni it was not as cheerful however. At least not from the older brother.

"Are you going to celebrate with your friends?" he sneered  
"Aren't you?"  
"I do not do Christmas"

Robbie carefully studied his brother. He had been unusually cold throughout the day. Like a little Grinch. Robbie, on other hand, had been unusually happy, perhaps that's why Glanni was grumpy. But celebrating Christmas with the rest of the gang had become a tradition, a happy one. Although Robbie still found it a bit awkward to be there, he had changed, and he liked that he, for once, could be able to relax together with the others. Being able to speak without being laughed at, to laugh **with** the others, to just **be** and socialise. It made him happy, it made him calm.

At the moment he was wondering if he should have a red or blue scarf. Details are important!  
"They invited you too though", he said while he decided on the blue one  
"I pass"  
"But- But it's your first Christmas with us?"  
"So?"

Robbie hesitated slightly, fingering on his blue scarf.  
"You want me to be here with you instead?"

Glanni snorted in mocking laughter  
" **Absolutely** not!"  
"Fine then!"

Glanni sat down angrily and began to pick on one of Robbie's machines. Robbie no longer used his old weapons for evil things, but instead started to take parts from them and make good machines that made good stuff, for the good people. It felt good. But then came Glanni and stopped him. Glanni took possession of all weapons and studied them carefully. It had made Robbie uneasy, especially after the whole incident with the gun. The brothers simply did not trust each other. This was also evident now, for as soon as Robbie turned his back against Glanni he threw screw by screw in his direction. Robbie tried to ignore him, until one of them hit him in the back.

"Ouch!"  
"Shut up!"  
"Will you **quit** it!?"  
"Quit what?"

Robbie glared at his brother. Glanni pretended to be surprised and took a handful of screws and started talking to them,  
"Did you see anything? I did not!"  
"Glanni .."  
"Oh! Wait! You did?" He picked up one of the screws, "where did you see? Oh? Over **there**!?"  
He tossed it with great force straight away at his little brother, who ducked.  
"What's wrong with you!?"  
"Will you leave soon?"  
"When I am finished!" Robbie put his nose in the air and turned on his heel to retrieve a pair of warmer shoes.

No sooner had he taken a few steps before it rained screws on him  
" **OUCH**! Ow ow ow, ow!"

Glanni went tightrope at a pipe a few meters away and was bent double with laughter over the scenario he just managed to create. Robbie took a deep sigh, picked up one of the screws from the ground and tossed it back to his brother. Glanni was not prepared, lost balance and fell backwards as he tried to duck away.

There was a huge crash!

Robbie felt his heart sank as he immediately ran to his brother, "Glanni!?"  
The villain had landed badly, but appeared unhurt. He swore quietly as Robbie came and held out a hand to help him up  
"I'm fine!"  
"Let me help you!"  
"No!"  
"Please? I'm sorry I- "  
"Just **go**!"

Robbie flinched, but Glanni was really stuck in the pile of scrap metal, so soon Robbie took Glanni's free hand and tried to help anyway. It did help a bit, but then Glanni gave his brother a vicious glance, freed his hand and shouted,  
"JUST **LEAVE**!"

The moment he got ready to hit Robbie with his free hand, his right hand, which was stuck, happened to end up and in between two sheets of glass that cut right into his hand-

"AAAH!"

Glanni came in panic detached from the scrap heap, but when he held his hand in front of him, he had two deep cuts on each side of the hand  
"Look at what you **did**!"

Robbie was terrified.

* * *

 **NOTES:**

Ouch, well this is a good start, isn't it? Well I suppose nothing worse can happen than that, it's Christmas after all, right? ... Right?  
( Also, bare with me a bit, this is the first fanfic I've written in many, many years! But I can only be better from here on! )


	3. CHAPTER TWO - The Snow

**CHAPTER TWO**  
\- The snow

Robbie stared with horror at what had just happened.

"Stand still!" he managed to say, but Glanni just did the opposite and started to briskly go towards one of the tunnels that led out.

"Where are you going!?" - Robbie did not sound nearly as brave as he tried to be.  
"Out!"  
"But you're hurt!"  
"And **WHO's** fault is that!?" Glanni yelled angrily and pointed with a bloody hand at his brother. "All I wanted was to be alone. I wanted you out of here, but I didn't want to be too **mean** , so I tried making you leave faster, I tried to. be. nice, but you- You are. **SO**. **CLINGY**!"

Blood dripped down on the floor while the brothers stood quietly, just watching each other. But soon, Glanni (in pure rage) started to put on shoes, a jacket, scarf and hat in a furious pace. Everything got blood stains on it, which only made him even more irritated.

"Glanni, please, I-"  
"Bye!"

And just like that, he was out.

Robbie just stood there, swallowing a couple of times. What had gone wrong? How could it go so wrong? Why does it always go so wrong!? He could hear his heart pounding frightened against his chest as he watched the small puddles of blood on the floor. Then he heard the storm outside, wheezing in the pipes leading to his house.

"Glanni..."

Without thinking more, he put on a scarf and ran after his brother. He was not going to let him be more damaged during the evening, not on Christmas!

Outside it was incredibly difficult to see. It stormed a bit, not so much that it was impossible to walk around, but enough that it would block the view and enough to make Robbie covered in snow after only being out for a minute or two. He swore to himself, he became irritated. This would surely make him incredibly late to the party. Maybe he would skip the party completely? The evening was already ruined anyway. His own brother had ruined his Christmas. "Darn it!". He kicked a pile of snow that turned out to be a stone. It hurt. "DARN it!"

Robbie took a deep breath and closed his eyes. This was not Glanni's fault. Robbie had messed up, so now he had to fix it. It was his fault. Concern started to gnaw in him again, but when he opened his eyes, he saw no sign of anyone at all. He saw only snow and lampposts, and trees, and more snow.

"Glanni?" He continued to shout, while he stumbled over various walls that he couldn't see because of the snow. Having stumbled for the fifth time he thought he saw a dark figure standing by a tree. He ran there as fast he could in the snow, but it turned out be no one there. It was only the shadows that were getting dense. Or was it the snow that became thicker? Maybe the wind was getting colder? Robbie started to panic. He didn't even notice how he froze. His jacket was too thin to be out in the snow, and he had forgotten both gloves and a hat. In the end, he wanted to give up and go back. But if he went back, and there was no brother there either, what would he do then? He could not leave him out here!

"What to do? ...Oh what do I do!? "- The villain muttered to himself as he walked, and he felt panic grow larger. Should he go to Sportacus? But if he went there and told them that he had harmed his own brother on Christmas, maybe they would be angry at him. They might end up never inviting him in the future to anything? They would probably yell at him, and he would be ashamed, and he would still have to get back to his lair ashamed and alone, with neither friends or a brother.

"... GLANNI!? **PLEEEASE**? Where are you!? I'm so sorry! **I'm sorry**! "- He ran in circles. He did not know where he was. He ran on the grass, perhaps, he didn't know. Was that a lamppost? There were two trees! He stumbled again, and again! He ran against a tree and stopped to catch his breath before he started running again. He had difficulty breathing, he was cold, he had snow in his shoes, he felt like the worst brother in the history of brothers, he turned to run back again and-

 **-BANG -**

The snow was hiding a lot of stuff, in this case it had hidden a great ledge with stairs on one side. Getting up had been okay despite the snow, but getting down was worse. Robbie didn't see the steps and before he knew it, he had fallen uncontrollably down two meters straight down. He had landed badly on more steps, hidden by a thin layer of snow. All he felt now was an incredible pain that radiated through his shoulder down through his entire left arm.

He first made an awkward attempt to get up, but quickly gave up, he was in terrible pain. It felt pretty good laying down, if he were to be honest, and moving would make everything much worse. Soon it even became a bit cozy, a bit warmer actually. By the way, he didn't want to move anymore anyway, as everything around him started spinning, as if he were sitting in a carousel. It was quite annoying, actually.  
"Let me off..." he managed to mumble into snow before he fainted.

* * *

 **NOTES:**

It's so weird writing about these characters when they've been in my head for the past two months.  
I guess I should point out that if they feel a bit (or, a lot) OOC then: I know, and it's okay. I'm still learning, I'll make mistakes like that until I've learned **OTL**

R&R


	4. CHAPTER THREE - The Brother

**CHAPTER THREE  
** \- The brother

The fireplace was warm, the children laughed, everything was nice. Sportacus still felt uneasy as he stood by the window, peeking out. He was prepared for that the brothers "evil" and "not-as-evil" would not come this year, given that it was Glanni's first (and perhaps only) Christmas in LazyTown, maybe they wished to celebrate it together, just the two of them. It would've been fine, but Robbie had sounded so happy to party with them when they spoke yesterday. In addition, Sportacus had bought a gift that he wanted to give to Robbie. To not see his face when he opened it had made him a tad disappointed. The fact that Robbie couldn't come at all had made him disappointed. To be frank; Sportacus felt disappointed.

"Sportacus...? Um, will you help me? "- Sportacus discovered that Ziggy was standing before him with a gift in his hands, "I cannot get it open"

Sportacus smiled wide, "of course, Ziggy. We'll do it together!". But no sooner had he sat down before the crystal on his chest began to flash and screech. All the children became silent and looked at Sportacus. "Stephanie, help Ziggy with his gift, I'll be back soon!"

It was storming outside, but what made the weather tough was that the snow fell incredibly dense from above. So even if the landscape bathed in white snow that lit up everything, it was still incredibly difficult to see anything in front of you. Sportacus didn't think about that though but instead ran as best he could away to Robbie's lair. He wondered while he was running what could have happened. Considering how the two brothers had interacted at earlier times, **anything** could have happened.

Up with the door and down! Down in the lair it was cold, but warmer than outdoors. The first thing he noticed was the blood stains on the floor, but they were dry. He looked around him and saw Glanni stand a few meters away, staring at him.

"Hey Glanni!"  
"What are you doing here?"

Sportacus pointed to his crystal, "this - Where does the blood on the floor come from?". Glanni held up his injured hand, which was now bound in a thick layer of bandages. Sportacus hurried up and began to examine it before Glanni had time to speak up.

"When did this happen!?"  
"About a half hour ago"  
"Half ho- But?" Sportacus stopped examining and began to look around, "where's Robbie?"

Glanni shook his head with a tired face, "he's not here"  
"But where is he?"  
"I dunno?"  
"You do not know?"  
"I honestly thought he was with you and the others"  
"When did you see him last?"  
"A half hour ago"

Sportacus looked with a silly face at the villain front of him. Glanni looked disinterested, the fact was that he looked bored. Sportacus felt the crystal on his chest beat again, somewhat stronger.

"Glanni, I think your brother is in trouble"  
"Okay"  
That's it? - "You wanna help me find him?"  
"Nah"  
"But-"  
"He's your problem now"

Glanni went to Robbie's fluffy chair and laid down, his arms demonstratively crossed.

"Glanni?"  
No answer  
"Don't you care?"  
"About what?"  
"Your brother need us and you don't care?"  
"He needs you"  
"I- What?"  
"He needs **YOU** if that's the case! Not **me** , I just want to be left alone. I saw him go and I thought he went to your place. If he got lost on the way then that's **HIS** problem! He decided to go, he can go, it's not my problem and I'm not his babysitter!"

Sportacus was breathing heavily and did not really know what to say, "you saw him go?"  
"YES! I hid on top of the building because I was mad at him... And I still am..." he added with a pat on his injured hand.  
Sportacus was about to say something more when the crystal starting beeping again. The sound made Glanni angrily rise and ostentatiously pointing toward the exit with his healthy hand

" **LEAVE!** That noise is starting to annoy the hell out of me!"

Sportacus gave Glanni an annoyed look, before he left. Not only because Glanni asked for it, but because Robbie needed his help.

* * *

 **NOTES:**

All the chapters in this particular fic is quite short, I realised that now, haha! In future fics they'll be much, much longer ;)  
R&R ~


	5. CHAPTER FOUR - The Pain

**CHAPTER FOUR  
** \- The pain

Usually it was easy to find people who needed help in LazyTown but this time it was tricky. To climb up to his ship in this weather would only end in disaster, therefore Sportacus had instead climbed up on various rooftops to scout. The more he looked, the more agitated he became. Rooftop after rooftop, but no glimpse of the not-so-evil-villain. It took ten rooftops, when he managed to get up on the roof to the school, before at last he could see through the snowstorm a figure that was laying down in a heap of snow.

"Robbie!"

It took just a few seconds before he arrived and bowed down on his knees in the snow by his side. Sportacus first instinct was to shake Robbie's shoulder lightly,

"Robbie? Can you hear me?"

He brushed away as much snow as he could and noticed that the villain was laying in an incredibly awkward angle.

"Are you hurt?" - Still no reaction. Sportacus then took hold of Robbie's shoulders and carefully pulled him to up to him so he could turn him around. Robbie uttered some noises,

"Robbie? Please, talk to me! "- But no reaction.

Sportacus had to hurry to get Robbie to the others in the Mayor's house. Partly because it was warmer there, and partly because it was a lot closer than the lair. He took a firm grip on the frozen body and stood up slowly. Robbie whined and Sportacus could feel him shaking in his arms as he gently, but quickly as he could, ran to the house!

He didn't even have to knock when he arrived. The children had been standing by the window waiting, being troubled and hoped that Sportacus would come back soon (and they had all made a bet about who had got into trouble). When they saw that he came running with Robbie in his arms, they had opened the door long before he even was close. Once inside, it was suddenly a lot of noise from all the children;

"What happened!?"  
"Where were you?"  
"Where's Glanni?"  
"Is he dead!?"  
"Can I see?"

Sportacus, however, went quietly to the big sofa by the fire and gently put down Robbie.

"Can we see?"  
"Is he really dead!?"

For a moment, it was pure chaos inside. The door was still open, Ziggy started to cry and Stephanie started to shout just so that Sportacus would say something. Sportacus took a deep breath before he stood up and put his finger to his mouth, hushing them all with a serious face.

"Ziggy, close the door please". Ziggy did what he was told, but very cautiously.  
Sportacus took off his coat and gloves

"Can I please beg all of you to go into the kitchen for a few minutes?"

Everyone started to protest, but Sportacus raised his voice and said "it's only for a few minutes, and then I will tell you everything!". Stephanie and Pixel quickly realised that it was only to obey, so the two helped to push out the rest and comfort Ziggy who was still scared. Sportacus quickly returned to the bundle lying on the couch, who looked so incredibly fragile in the light from the fireplace.

"Oh, Robbie what have you done?"

Robbie's hands were slightly blue from the cold, but luckily they quickly thawed up. Sportacus couldn't do so much more at the moment than to take off Robbie his outer garments too, as they were soaking wet. When he did that, however, Robbie made noises again, and he protested sharply when Sportacus got hold of Robbie's left arm. Sportacus stopped, wondered, and grabbed Robbie's arm with both of his, very gently. He turned it a few times gently in different directions and-

"AAH!" Robbie screamed as he woke up.  
"Robbie?"

Robbie blinked a few times,  
"Ow, ow, ow." Sportacus put down the arm and gently ran a hand through Robbie's now wet hair  
"Robbie?"

Robbie was breathing unevenly and pulled his left arm towards him. He turned his head away, clearly confused.

"Where ..?" He managed to say.  
"You're safe," said Sportacus and continued to slowly running his hand through Robbie's hair. Eventually he realised, to his horror, that his hand was turning red. Robbie was bleeding.

"Wait here!" He said quickly, mostly as a reflex, and ran off to fetch bandages... Wherever they were. He ran into the kitchen, the kids stopped making hot chocolate and stared at him with wide eyes.  
"Where do you keep your bandages?" he asked Stephanie. She was fast on her legs and picked up a box that stood in a cupboard. "Thanks!"  
"Can we come?" She asked quickly before he went back  
"Not yet!"

He came back to Robbie who had curled up like a ball with his back to the back of the sofa and his face to the fireplace. He was leaning on his injured arm at an angle that apparently was comfortable, but seemed to be in great pain anyway.

"Robbie?"

The former villain blinked and looked up,  
"Sportaflop?". He made a small effort to sit up, but Sportacus hushed him and held him down gently,  
"No, no do not move. You're hurt. " Sportacus sat comfortably in front of him and dived down after the first aid kit again.  
"Glanni?" Robbie hissed  
"What?"  
"Is my brother okay?"

* * *

 **NOTES:**

I know that many fancy having Sportacus in his normal clothes during the winter (as he has in the show), and I do too. But I think even he would be smart enough to not go out in stormy, snowy weather without a coat on.  
Just one more chapter to go!

R&R


	6. CHAPTER FIVE - The Conversation

**CHAPTER FIVE  
** \- The Conversation

It took a good few minutes for Sportacus to put a proper bandage on Robbie's head. He had landed badly, but the wound on his head was not a deep cut, it just covered a large area. However, it seemed that he had incurred a concussion at the same time, plus a severely damaged arm that he refused to let Sportacus check on yet. He fell asleep and woke up time and time again while Sportacus took care of him and started talking about various things that Sportacus didn't understand. Sportacus tried to figure out what had actually happened that evening, and at times, Robbie answered something that sounded sane, but usually it was leading nowhere:

"Robbie, what happened tonight?"  
"He ran"  
"Who? Your brother?"  
"Yes"  
"He ran?"  
"The ground was too soft"  
"Oh, heh... I see"  
"I don't even like popcorn?"  
"Popc- You don't?"  
"And there were a lot. of. blood..."  
"Yes, I saw that. You know, I was in your lair before, Robbie?"  
"Yeah..."  
"And I saw the blood on the floor"  
"Yeah!"  
"How did that happen?"  
"YES!"  
"... Rob?"  
"I won't do it again, I promise!"  
"Do what, Robbie?"  
"It's cold outside"  
"Yes, yes it is"  
"I don't even like popcorn…"

Sportacus finally gave up and let Robbie babble for himself. 'The main thing is that he is safe', he thought as he tried to keep Robbie as dry as possible and wrap him in various blankets. Then Sportacus took a deep breath and waved to the children, telling them that they were allowed to enter. They had been snooping and listening by the doorway, silent and cautious.

"Shouldn't you all go to bed soon?" Sportacus said quietly when they had all arrived by the fireplace, sitting around him, "it's past bed time".  
"But we can not go to bed now!" Trixie said pointing at the couch, "You have to tell us first!"  
"Yeah!" Ziggy agreed, "about what happened!"  
"Only if you are all very, very quiet, okay?" - Everyone nodded, and surreptitiously watched Robbie that was embedded in blankets and slept behind them.

Sportacus told them about what had happened most of the time, but decided to skip past most of the meeting with Glanni. They didn't need to hear that, it was probably better that way. He told instead that there had probably been some sort of misunderstanding, and that Robbie had gone out, but gone astray, and simply fallen. When Sportacus was finished, they all sat with sad faces.

"But that doesn't make sense" Pixel said, "Robbie knows where we are, he wouldn't just get lost like that?"  
"I agree" said Sportacus, "but until he wakes up, that's all we know"  
"What does Glanni think?" Ziggy asked, "does he know Robbie is hurt?"  
"Yes, Ziggy, he knows" Sportacus said and tried to smile, but it was difficult. He still wanted to talk with Glanni about this evening, but for now he wanted to stay there with the kids and Robbie, he didn't want to leave them. Plus, it was late.  
"Will you both sleep here tonight?" Stephanie asked with great encouragement in her voice, and all the others smiled towards Sportacus. The hero sat and felt foolish, he had not thought of it before. It would be bad to move Robbie now, and he had promised the Mayor to look after the children in case anything happened, and now something **had** sort of happened actually, so why not?  
"Sure, we'll both stay"

Stephanie then helped to make a bed on the floor right by the sofa so that Sportacus could be close to Robbie during the night. He was grateful for that. After that, he got all the kids to brush their teeth and go to bed in Stephanie's room. Little did he know that they sat up for two more hours discussing secrets before they fell asleep.

Sportacus, however, had trouble sleeping for once. He was watching the glow in the fireplace, listening to the wind outside and heard Robbie breathing unevenly just behind him.

"... Glanni"

Sportacus turned around. Robbie blinked into the fireplace.  
"Hey Robbie," he said quietly back  
"Glanni?"  
"Your brother is okay"  
"Okay?"  
"He's fine"  
"Fine?"  
"He's home"  
"... Home"

Robbie extended his good arm and looked at his hand and continued to blink.  
"Robbie?"  
"What…. Happened?"  
Oh, he's awake!  
"Sshh, you're safe"

Robbie closed his eyes tightly and felt the bandage on his head. He took a few deep breaths. Sportacus turned around and lit a new fire in the fireplace before he sat closer to Robbie.  
"Do you remember anything? Anything at all about what happened tonight"  
Robbie thought about it, "no"  
"How are you feeling?"  
"Fan-ta-stic"  
It made Sportacus laugh, "I see."  
"... My brother?"  
"Yes?"  
"Is he okay?"  
Sportacus smiled, "for the hundredth time, yes, he's okay"  
"I've asked that before?"  
"Many times"  
"... Sorry" - Robbie had a miserable look on his face  
"What's wrong?"  
"It feels like I've done something utterly horrible"  
"Really?"  
"But I can't- Remember- Anything!"  
Sportacus took a deep breath, what should he say now? Robbie blinked,  
"Where's Glanni?" - Sportacus laughed. "Where do you think?". This made Robbie look devastated, so Sportacus never said that again.

"Hey Robbie"  
"Mh?"  
"Merry Christmas"  
"Is it Christmas?"

"Sporta _snow_ … I like snow..."  
"Robbie? Did you see the snowman the kids built yesterday?"  
"Yes"  
"Wasn't it pretty?"  
"Yes"  
"It looked like me"  
"Yes"  
"Is that's why you think it's pretty?"  
"Yes"  
"... You don't listen at all right now, are you?"  
"Yes"  
"..."

"My arm hurts"  
"I think it's broken. Can I see?"  
"No! … It's okay, for now"  
"We can look at it tomorrow?"  
"... What time is it?"  
"It's in the middle of the night"  
"Oh… And where's Glanni?"

Robbie was awake for at least an hour. As he was falling asleep, he complained of a headache, again, and again, and again, and again. Sportacus just smiled quietly and took Robbie's healthy hand in his. He sat just right below the edge of the couch so he could lay Robbie healthy arm on his shoulder and massaging Robbie's hand slowly while he hummed a lullaby. Anything to keep Robbie calm while he drifted in and out between wakefulness and sleep, and total confusion.

Finally, he fell asleep and started breathing deeply again. Sportacus glanced at the last lonely Christmas gift that was laying under the tree. He could not help but smile at the thought of teasing Robbie, that because he didn't arrive at Christmas, and thus would not receive his gift until next year. How mean! Sportacus would naturally never be so mean, but the idea amused him. With his hand still entangled in Robbie's, Sportacus also fell asleep to the sound of the fireplace and the wind steadily screaming outside.

* * *

 **NOTES:**

( I'm sorry if I've written both "sofa" and "couch" throughout this fic. I realised too soon that I was doing so. The next fic will be more checked, I promise! )

Here we have it! My first finished fanfiction since 2012 and my first 100% serious fanfiction since 2010. It feels pretty amazing!  
Is it a fantastic fic? No. Do I already see a lot of things I could've written better? Yes. Do I regret writing it? Never!  
I'm already in the process of writing a lot more stories from this AU of mine. I have so many ideas that just wants to come out! So keep following me if you're interested!

Thank's for reading! :)

Don't forget to R&R, my meme friends!


End file.
